A Certain Saint Maid
by Arl1412
Summary: Reincarnation, it's a funny thing. With hopes of it happening, one of the most pure souls gets it's wish. Friend. Living in Academy city is maybe chaotic and full of sadness, but it will be okay as long as you have your friends with you!
1. Chapter 1

In an endless sea of colors and shapes, this space of the universe was known as the Dimensional Gap. A place that was so ever changing that it was very much like looking through a kaleidoscope, yet the colors were so vivid you knew you were not looking through such a thing. Instead, a person could only marvell at it's wonder before dying.

The Dimensional Gap was a place where the void was present, and any life forms without protection would die within seconds of entering this beautiful bridge between worlds.

In this world there was only a single entity that could call this place a home, and at this moment she was calmly sitting down in the nothingness of the gap.

She was Ophis the Dragon-God of Infinity, and she was currently taking the form of a young girl with long black hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but her gray eyes had such a cold life to them. Her clothes were black with frills, but did not cover her stomach or chest. She simply wore two X-shaped black markings over her nipples to keep them hidden from the world. Instead of a skirt, shorts, or even pants, this Goddess wore none other than simple frilly bloomers to cover her bottom.

She alone could call this place her true home, but she was currently not alone in this world that she enjoyed. Another being was with her.

But this was not a person.

It was a soul.

This was the soul of someone that supposed to be a hero, but unfortunately died in his best friend's hand. The said supposed to be hero was chasing after his strayed friend and fought him to knock some sense to him. Despite his effort, however, the supposed to be hero was unable to convince his best friend to see error of his ways and had to use more force as their battle reached its ultimate climax which unfortunately took his live.

This human made an impression on her on the day of his death all those years ago, and because of that she had decided that she would restore his soul and give this man that had been dealt a bad hand in life a new hand.

She was going to allow him to become a new man, or rather, she would let him reincarnate into a happier life. She did have her own reasons for this, but she knew that one day his power may be needed would no longer need to be human again.

But unfortunately it was impossible for now.

Long before the soul was meeting Ophis, it was split into two with one carrying all memories and another soul that was trapped inside him and the other carrying all of his power and the one in Ophis's hand was the one with the power.

Memory can live without power as he can still reincarnated into the same person. But the one with power can't reincarnate into the same person as he didn't have his memories and he doubt that he will become the same person as the old him.

But that's now what she wanted.

She wanted him to become the same person as the old him, she wanted him to truly retain the pureness she had come to respect.

So all of this left her with one and the only choice possible for now and hoped that he will forgive her for the cruel truth that he will learn in his new reincarnated body.

Chapter1: The Esper Maid-Naruko Namikaze

Academy City.

A place where scientists and students alike call their home.

Armed with the most advanced technology known to man, this place serves as the world's leading educational institution for special students who display feats of supernatural power, and the greatest minds of the world to study and help these students to harness these abilities.

These students, or Espers as they are referred as, come from all parts of the world to take part in the Power Curriculum Program for a chance to harness these abilities.

Currently this story follows one certain girl, who happens to be very strange for her own right.

"Damn it! What is she?" a thug wheezed as he dashed through the alleyway in an attempt to lose his pursuer.

Some distance away, a brown haired girl frowned as the thug's persistence, flipping her twintailed hair back in annoyance as she broke into a sprint. The moment the thug came into sight, her lips curled into a smirk as she suddenly vanished from sight.

The thug, pausing for a split second, suddenly found himself face-first on the ground as a weight slammed hard against his body. "What?" he choked even as the girl lifted his arm, twisting it in a painful lock.

"This is Judgment," the brown haired girl drawled as the man made gurgled sounds of pain from his agonizing position, "You're under arrest for attempted assault on a student," she finished as she slapped on a handcuff over his wrist.

A second later, the man suddenly found himself cuffed to a steel pipe, with the Judgment member dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it," he cursed as he tugged against the cuff ineffectually, before finally giving up and berating himself for trying to attack a Tokiwadai student in the first place.

Meanwhile, the Judgment member, still running down the numerous pathways connected by the alley, took out her vibrating phone and placed it against her ear. "This is Shirai Kuroko of Judgment," she announced, "Uiharu, what's the position of the other perpetrators?"

"Go left at the end of the alley," her backup's voice came calmly over the phone, "and then head straight for five meters, before making a left turn."

"Understood," Kuroko returned as she kept the phone, disappearing by using her Esper ability to teleport nearer to the location.

Upon arrival, she got to her feet confidently, tugging at her Judgment armband stiffly as she declared loudly, "This is Judgment, you are all under arrest for…" as she raised her head, she trailed off as she spotted her targets all sprawled on the ground in various positions of defeat while a lone young girl with straight stood over them victoriously.

The young girl has a long golden hair that reaches her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip.

She was wearing a white collared blouse, black necktie, black jacket with Gekota-pin on the left pocket breast, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. But what made her stood out most was the fact that she has a very attractive body.

The blonde haired girl turned her face to the newcomer as she smiled, "Oh, Shirai-san! You're here!"

"Naruko!" Kuroko exclaimed aghast, looking at the charred bodies on the ground in shock, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde haired girl sighed as she glanced aside, "Just taking stroll around here." She explained as she noticed displeased look in her friend's face. "Is there something wrong?"

Kuroko face-palmed. "I think we'd better leave. NOW."

-xXx-

"What did I tell you about leaving such matters to Judgment, Naruko?" Kuroko scolded with an exasperated expression as Naruko blithely ignored her comments again as they walked down the path leading towards the park.

"Well, it'd help if you guys get there faster," Naruko defended herself as she strolled through the passerby.

"It takes time for news to travel, Naruko," Kuroko explained, "and time for us to get there…"

"And it's faster if I took care of it right? After all, you can't very well fault me for self-defense and I only knocked them out. No harm done, right?" Naruko pointed out while smiling much to Kuroko dismay.

"Ugh, you seem to be getting better at countering my arguments, Naruko," Kuroko moaned in despair as a sound of laughed can be heard from behind her.

"It seems that you are starting to grow a little, Naruko." The short brown haired girl in Tokiwadai uniform smirked while rubbing the blonde haired girl's hair.

"Come on, Misaka-san. Stop rubbing my hair like that." Naruko said with slightly annoyed face.

"Eh? Why not, aren't you like it when I ruffling your hair like this?" Misaka smirked as Naruko merely sighed.

"Anyway – EEHHH!" Kuroko took a step back, turning her head away with horrified eyes as Misaka stood in front of vending machine with Naruko beside her.

"So what do you want, Naruko?" Misaka asked as Naruko sighed.

"Anything is okay." Naruko answered.

"Ok then…" She answered as she spun with her heel, delivering a whirl kick to the vending machine while yelling, "CHASER!"

"I didn't see that, I didn't see that… I did see it!" Kuroko gasped as she sank to the ground, despairing for her Onee-sama's femininity at the sight of what lay beneath her skirts… a pair of gym shorts!

CLANK

The machine made a groaning sound as a can drink dropped down, the loosened springs giving way at the forceful impact. "Here, Naruko." She tossed the orange can as Naruko caught it easily and she grabbed the purple one, and proceeded to down it with gusto.

She turned to look at Kuroko curiously at her incessant mumbling. "Geez, Onee-sama," Kuroko sighed while face palming. "Wearing those disgusting shorts under your skirt again…"

PSH!

Misaka spat out whatever she was drinking at that outrageous statement, "Where the heck are you looking!" she demanded, one hand going to down pat her skirt closer to her body. "These are easier to move in and-"

Kuroko suddenly lunged forward, covering Misaka's mouth with her bare hand as she shot her a warning look before teleporting the both of them away.

"Ah…" Naruko said as she scratched the side of her head. "She left me again…" She said as she noticed that cleaning drones were coming toward her. "Well it seems that it's my time to leave." She said as she vanished from her place just in time for the cleaning drones to swarm the area.

[Vending Machine #7116 failure. Suspected cause: Vandalism, proceeding to search area now] they droned as they surrounded the can for a few seconds, before spreading out again.

-xXx-

Some distance away, on top of a walkway, Shirai Kuroko leaned back against the rails as she spied the drones spreading out, before turning to look at her Onee-sama with a resigned expression, "Could you have a little more discretion next time, Onee-sama?" She said as the older brunette looked away guiltily at the reprimand.

"Now, now, don't be like that Kuroko." Naruko said as she walked toward them with a calm smile in her face. "Misaka doesn't mean bad after all."

"But-"

"Rather than talking about that, I think it will be better if you two hurry to school." Naruko said, looking at her smart-phone.

Misaka turned, finally remembering what was nagging at her from the morning. Looking up at the blimp that forecasted the weather and schedules of Academy, she frowned, "Ah… That's right… There's a System Scan today…" she muttered, "What a pain…"

-xXx-

System Scan is a regular city-wide testing event in Academy City to determine the Levels of their students. The scan is conducted differently for different types of Espers and the difficulty rises for each Level.

In a city devoted to the Power Curriculum Program, the System Scan was necessary for compiling the data of the 2.3 million residents in Academy City, where 80% were students. 60% of said students were Espers and capable of displaying at least some power.

The other 40% were either Level 0's or were pursuing other intellectual courses that only Academy City could give.

That being said, the System Scan was without its flaws. A director once told the students that those with indiscernible powers were either placed at Level 0 or had to undergo certain tests to gauge their true level. Certain students were not too happy at the announcement and some remarked that the System Scan itself did not cater well to the Level 0's.

It was for such reasons that gangs of Level 0's were established, lashing out at the so-called unfair practices in Academy City. The largest gang in Academy City was known as Skill-Out, where the founder had mocked the existence of Espers and their abilities, suggesting that those who survived on the streets with nothing but instincts and skills were the worthy.

Of course, Shirai Kuroko thought that the whole notion of it was drivel. If you were so bitter about not having powers, then why come to Academy City in the first place? Nowhere in their leaflets did they ever say that gaining an ability was a confirmed thing. In fact, even before stepping into Academy City for the first time as a child, Shirai Kuroko had been prepared to fail.

The fact that she had one was something to celebrate, sure but she would have left if there was nothing left for her.

Shrugging, she took her place as a tester placed a device on the ground, before telling her the designated coordinates, which was slightly out of her former projected maximum range of 81 metres.

Placing her hand on the large device, she concentrated, calculating the necessary distance and spatial coordinates to send it through the 11 dimensions. It vanished, landing square centre on the target.

The next device was approximately 131 kilos and she was again asked to teleport it. It was the last attribute test and truth be told, she was quite tired, especially since Judgment had been busy lately. Sighing, she calculated again and teleported it, feeling woozy as she did so, since the thing was slightly heavier than her previous maximum.

The device landed with a loud thud a short distance away from the intended target.

Kuroko shook her head in disappointment as the tester announced "Result: 78.23 metres. 54 centimetres from the specified target. Overall evaluation – Level 4."

"Man, I'm just not into it today," she sighed, restraining a yawn, "Yesterday's Judgement work took a lot out of me. Didn't get enough sleep too…"

"Ohohoho!" an irritating peal of laughter came from her right, its tone mocking. Kuroko gave an inward groan as she turned to look at the black haired girl, standing beside her. "Your future looks bleak, Shirai Kuroko-san, if you have to make such excuses," the haughty girl continued, placing a fan of all things near her chest.

"Kongo Mitsuko," Kuroko grated, wondering why on earth the woman was carrying a fan.

Did this look like China? Was she a lord? A geisha?

The nerve of the woman to talk to her so casually even though she had just transferred to Tokiwadai and worse still, to act like she owned the place!

Mitsuko, using the fan to cover her smirk, continued, "At this rate, I will probably reach Level 5 before you, don't you agree?"

Kuroko snorted loudly. "Hmph. Don't go comparing you ability to mine, after all… 11 dimensions are a whole different story from just 3…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing to a glare as she realized that the airheaded woman was still rambling off.

Kuroko clenched her fist. 'She's not listening!' she growled inwardly.

"Additionally, I can't stand the way you act all important, even though you are a mere first grader in this school. Listen, you, soon… when everyone calls me Tokiwadai's Ace, ahahaha! You'll -" Mitsuko was cut off as a shockwave reverberated through the school and a tremor shook the earth, catching the girl off guard and she fell on her behind hard.

Kuroko, having been trained to deal with unexpected happenings, stood her ground and glanced at the direction of the tremor curiously even as the students around her panicked and wondered if a pyrokinesist had created an explosion.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko whined, her head still ringing from the loud sound and her behind sore from the fall.

"Hmph," Kuroko gave a haughty snort again as she gestured to the area where the pool was located, "You might not be aware since you've only just transferred in this year but the person whose ability is being measured over there is Tokiwadai's Ace." As she finished, another shockwave and tremor came from the poolside. "She has so much destructive power that they can't measure it properly without dampening it using the pool."

Yet another one came, rocking the ground with its sheer power. "Are you prepared to take that hit head on?" she finished with a smug grin, watching Mitsuko's cowed expression with a deep sense of satisfaction.

Stunned, Kongo Mitsuko could only wonder at the kind of monster this Ace was and gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say that she would become the ace after all…

At the same time, inside the main building a blonde haired young girl was sighed inwardly. "I wonder…" She muttered as she looked at the mirrors which were breaking because of the vibration of loud voice from before. "When my job in this school will be over…"

-xXx-

"Eh? You heard it all the way in the schoolyard?" Misaka said in surprise as she shampooed her hair.

"Yes. It was quite the ruckus. Everyone was shocked." Kuroko said as she turned off her shower and grabbed her towel and started to dry her head.

"Honestly it's such a bothersome for me and this school if they can't even dampen the effect of your power." Naruko lamented while washing her body.

"True, true." Misaka agreed from her place as she glanced at the blonde haired maid. "I personally found your ability's much more convenient, Naruko."

"Huh?"

"I mean your power has so many application that even scientist started to conduct experiment at your power." Misaka said while grinning toward her best-friend. "It must be cool to be a jack-all trade, right?"

Naruko smirked, "If I were you I won't be that jealous with my power, Misaka." She said as she wrapped her towel snugly around her body. "As the grass is always greener on the other side, right?"

"Well, that maybe true but…"

"In any case," Kuroko interjected, "Onee-sama is Tokiwadai's Ace, while Naruko-san as The Wonder. You two should puff up your chests with pride." The auburn hair girl said.

"Ace?" Misaka sounded unconvinced.

"The wonder…" Naruko sighed at that name.

"Well, that being said…" Kuroko said as her lips curled into a wicked smile as her eyes glinted with untamed lust, "It's a humble little chest that needs more con-fi-dence!"

Misaka's eyes went wide as she felt a pair of intruding hands on her breasts. Kuroko had teleported into her cubicle and was now… feeling her up. Misaka twitched as her face went red.

"Kuroko," she rasped.

"Ah! But that humility is Onee-sama's inquity!" Kuroko declared loudly, her hands filled with the delightful mounds that were Misaka's breasts, "The allure of this seductive humility! Kuroko, no, Kuroko's heart is breaking!" she made more sounds of arousal, oblivious to Misaka's obvious discomfort.

Misaka kicked Kuroko out of the stall and landed beside Naruko who opened her coffee-milk can.

"Your brain is what's broken and doing that stuff in front of Naruko, geez!" Misaka shouted as the blonde haired girl merely ignored it.

She was already getting used to that after all.

"Ah… but it was only as little skin-ship!" Kuroko whined.

"URASAI!"

BAM

-xXx-

The bell went off, signaling the end of System Scan for the city at large. Students, eager to get home, were pouring out of the schools in streams.

But we must focus on one girl, one black-haired girl who was wearing a headband of artificial flowers. Humming a tune as she exited the school, she was looking down at a palmtop computer when-

"U~i~ha~ru!"

"Eh?" Uiharu Kazari floundered for a second, wondering why she was feeling a draft near her underwear.

Wait, draft!

Immediately realizing what had happened, she made a strangled sound as her face turned crimson even as the perpetrator grinned at seeing what the errant girl was wearing today.

"Oh, so today is light pink polkadots?" the other girl commented blandly.

"UWAH!" Uiharu cried out, "What on earth are you doing, Saten-san!" she wailed as she flapped her arms agitatedly, noting the flustered looks on the passersby face in shame.

"There you go, treating your classmates so formally as usual," Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's best friend, teased with a wide grin, "So…" her grin went wider if possible, "Once more to deepen our friendship!" she declared.

"UWYAHHH!"

"Did you see that?" one guy asked as he passed by.

"Yeah… Light pink polkadots…"

-xXx-

Uiharu gave a sigh of defeat as she finally took a seat on a bench near their school. Having earned a reprieve from Ruiko's skirt flipping, she was now firmly keeping her legs away from said offender.

"You're so cruel…" she whimpered.

"Whoops," Ruiko gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry, I got carried away… So, in exchange…" she lifted the edges of her skirt slightly, "wanna see mine then?"

"No thank you," Uiharu said stiffly, "I don't swing that way… geez, Saten-san!"

Ruiko let go of her skirt, finally deciding to change the subject as she placed both of her arms on her waist thoughtfully, and "So how was it?"

"Eh?" Uiharu looked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"The System Scan, of course!" Ruiko elaborated.

"Ah… that," Uiharu looked down, "It's no good. I'm a Level 1, as always. Haven't changed since elementary school," she said wistfully, "My teacher was like, 'What are those flowers on your head for? Use their full bloom power and make your Level bloom!'… or something like that."

"Erm… There are so many openings to poke fun at but still, cheer up!" Ruiko replied as she took a seat beside Uiharu.

"Eh?"

"A level 1 is still good, right?" Ruiko pointed out, "Unlike me… I'm a level 0!" she made a zero sign with her fingers, "No powers whatsoever!"

"Oh…" Uiharu seemed to deflate, feeling slightly shamed that she had forgotten that her friend was having it worse than her. Upon seeing this, Ruiko was quick to add more words to cheer her friend up.

"But I don't worry about that sort of thing," Ruiko continued, "As long as every day is fun…" she leaned forward to meet Kazari's eyes cheerfully with a wink, "It's A-OK!"

Uiharu gave a smile of relief, "Saten-san…"

"Here, listen to this to cheer up," Ruiko said suddenly as she pressed a earpiece to Uiharu's ear.

Uiharu perked up at the familiar music and beat, "Isn't this… Hitotsui Hajime? But isn't…?"

"Yup, I got the early download release," Ruiko confirmed, "the album with this track goes on sale today."

"You're going to buy the CD even though you have the song?"

"I'm going to get the limited edition premium merchandise that comes with the first 100 sales of the release album! That's the mark of a true fan! Come, Uiharu! We must go and buy it now!" Ruiko gushed as she stood up in her excitement.

"Ah, but I have an appointment with Shirai-san today," Uiharu cut in apologetically.

Ruiko blinked, turning to look at her friend curiously, "By Shirai-san… you mean that Judgment friend of yours? Shirai Kuroko, right?"

"Yes! My request was finally processed and my dream shall finally be granted!" Uiharu proclaimed, her eyes shining with adoration and excitement, to the point where Ruiko swore she was seeing glittering stars around Uiharu's face, "I'm finally going to meet Misaka-san! One of Academy City's seven Level 5's, Tokiwadai's Ace! Misaka Mikoto-san!"

Ruiko's face fell slightly, displaying a slightly uncomfortable expression, "Tokiwadai's Ace?" her face wrinkled in distaste, "I bet she's another one of those people who act better than everyone else because of their abilities."

"Of course not!" Uiharu retorted, sounding slightly horrified at the possibility, "Shirai-san said she's a very nice person?"

Ruiko lifted one of her eyebrows sardonically, "Those sorts of people belittle those below themselves, and don't you know? I've met a fair few in school and outside and truth be told? They piss me off!" her lips curled into a mocking smile, "And on top of that, an Ojou-sama from Tokiwadai? Heh," she gave a disparaging huff.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Uiharu gushed suddenly from behind her, "That she's an Ojou-sama! No, rather, it's wonderful because she's an Ojou-sama!" clasping both hands, she stared into the sky dreamily. Ruiko eyes narrowed suspiciously even as she held back the urge to facepalm.

"Are you certain you not just attracted to the lady-like types?" Ruiko asked dryly.

Uiharu's dreamy expression vanished even as she turned to look at Ruiko with an indignant expression, "That's not true!" she denied, "and by the way, the fact that I'm from West-Kasai has nothing to do with this!"

Ruiko gave Uiharu a disbelieving stare. That denial was a little too specific, wasn't it?

Uiharu, upon realizing her mistake, took action immediately. "Hey, why don't you come with me?" she suggested.

"Eh? I'm not interested-" Ruiko began but was cut off as Uiharu leapt to her feet, grabbing her arm and began to drag her away with the ferocity of a hungry cat, "Oi, Oi!" she protested, even as Uiharu simply ignored her comments with a simple:

"It's fine! Come on! You don't get this chance often and I'm not going to let you say no!"

"How can you only have backbone for this!" Ruiko demanded loudly at Uiharu's impossible iron grip before she finally relented.

When Uiharu was in this mood, not even a tank could stop her.

-xXx-

"And here I thought why you are calling me here?" Naruko muttered lazily as she leaned on her sofa while looking at Misaka and Kuroko. "So you are calling me here to meet your friend which is Misaka's fan too."

Kuroko began explaining, "She's from the 177th branch of Judgment that I'm in, responsible for backing me up. I couldn't refuse her request to meet you just once and Naruko would be a bonus for her." She took a sip from her latte.

Misaka sighed in slight annoyance. "Well I'm okay about that as I don't have anything to do until my part time job." Naruko said as she glanced at Misaka.

Kuroko who understand it immediately explained. "I know Onee-sama is fed up with fans always pestering you; however I can vouch that Uiharu is very well mannered." She reassured, "And most importantly, she's one of the few people I acknowledge as a friend." Placing the cup back on the plate, Kuroko continued her explanation, "So, just relax and leave it everything to me so I can keep your stress levels as low as possible."

Kuroko took out her handbook from her pocket with a grin, "I even have today's schedule all planned out, so just-EH!" she squealed as Naruko suddenly reached over and snatched the book from her hands, placing an arm against her forehead to hold her back.

"Hey, hey what's this…" Naruko said with evil smile in her face. "This is labeled 'Using Uiharu to get closer to Onee-sama' plan. Step 1: Deepen relationship in a family restaurant. Step 2: Lingerie Shopping-purchase sexy underwear. Step 3: Perfume Shopping-purchase aphrodisiacs. Step 4: Eliminate Uiharu and distract Naruko-san until her shift-job time start. Step 5: Love hotel check-in with Onee-sama." The blonde haired girl said with evil smile while looking at Kuroko, she knew there was a reason why she was so generous today.

Kuroko could only twitch in agonizing fear as she braced herself for the consequences.

"Basically," Misaka's voice was getting softer now, "You're using your friend as leverage to attempt this perverted farce by taking advantage of her worship. That's how I'm hearing it here."

Kuroko quivered, "I'm willing to let Naruko-san join if you wanted." She said trying to appease her Onee-sama, but she hammered the final nail to her coffin.

"I'M SERIOUSLY BUILDING UP STRESS HERE!" Misaka growled as she reached over and began to pull at Kuroko's face in frustration as Naruko only sighed at that.

Kuroko made some strangled sounds in protest and pain.

Finally, Misaka gave one last, hard pull before letting go of Kuroko's cheeks, which snapped back into place with a loud sound. Kuroko sniffed as she rubbed her sore cheeks to sooth the pain.

"Well I'm okay with that as it's your friend Kuroko." Naruko said as she glanced at Misaka. "You are okay as well right, Misaka?" She asked as Misaka face blush a little and looked away.

"W-Well since she's your friend, I guess it's okay." Misaka said as Kuroko looked at her with amazement.

"Ah." Kuroko said as she stood up and Misaka casted a glance at her.

Kuroko teleported and landed in Misaka's lap with hearts in her eyes, "Onee-sama~!" she exclaimed as she cuddled Misaka. "For you to care that much about me! Kuroko's about to go crazy!" the girl exclaimed happily as Naruko merely sighed and noticed something.

"Hey two of you…" Misaka turned to the blonde haired girl that gestured something as she looked around her.

The entire café was looking them.

"I know that you two are getting in relationship, but please refrain to do 'that' in public." Naruko teased as Misaka face quickly reddened. "And by the way, it seems that Kuroko's friends are already coming here." Misaka turned to right and saw two girls looking at them with shocked expression.

One was looking at Kuroko.

BAM

-xXx-

Kuroko squatted on the floor, massaging her sore head that was the result of Misaka planting a powerful punch to knock her to her senses. At the same time, Uiharu and Ruiko kept their distance, still reeling from what they had seen from outside.

Misaka crossed her arms over her chest as Kuroko opted to take a safe route this time, "Anyway, for now I'll introduce everyone." Kuroko said as she held her head in pain. "Over here we have a first year from Sakugawa Middle School, Uiharu Kazari-san."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Kazari said with a blush, "I'm Uiharu Kazari." She said as she looked down.

"And next to her is…" Kuroko trailed off not knowing who she was.

"Heya, I'm Uiharu's classmate, Saten Ruiko. I'm not sure what's going on, but I tagged along anyway. And by the way, my Esper level is 0." Ruiko proclaimed waiting for a reaction to her lack of ability.

"S-S-Saten-san, what are you…" Uiharu trailed off in surprise.

"Uiharu-san and Saten-san…" Misaka started off, drawing Uiharu and Saten's attention.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto, pleased to meet you." Misaka said with a smile.

"Pleased to…" Ruiko trailed off.

"…meet you." Uiharu finished for her.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, you can call me Naruko." Naruko said with calm and cool smile as she grinned at them. "By the way I'm from Ryouran Maid School so I will be little different from these two ojou-samas."

"Hey." Misaka said, offended.

Uiharu gasped and pointed at Naruko, "Na-Na-Namikaze Naruko-san! The Wonder!" She proclaimed in awe as she walked getting closer to the blonde haired girl,

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" Naruko said a bit backing off from some fan-girl.

She never knew that she was this famous and… Fan girl is really creepy and scary.

"Now that introductions have finished smoothly," Kuroko said as she pulled out her planner, "We've strayed from schedule a bit, but Kuroko will make sure today's plans go perfect-"

Misaka punched her on the head, causing Kuroko to squat and hold her head in pain.

Naruko looked at two as she turned her head toward the two Sakugawa's students, "So where are we going? It looks like Misaka want to go to game center."

"Game center?" Ruiko questioned

"That's a good idea, Naruko." Misaka said happily.

Uiharu saw her image of an Ojou-sama shatter before her eyes.

"Come on, let's go Kuroko." Misaka said as Naruko followed her eyes closed.

-xXx-

As they walked passed a girl handing out fliers and some of the girl's took one.

"Hey Misaka can't you get more girly activities like flower arranging or koto playing. If your fans see you like this, their image of you will immediately shatter." Naruko teased as Misaka pouted at that.

"Shut up you." Mikoto said with a slight growl at her last comment, "Do I seem like the kind of person who'd do tea ceremony's or play koto to you?"

"Of course not," Naruko said while grinning as Kuroko could only look at the two with jealous in her eyes.

"Doesn't she seem…not at all Ojou-sama like?" Ruiko asked as she watched the three rich girl's joke around.

"She doesn't look down on anyone, does she?" Uiharu trailed off, looking at Misaka that was getting teased by Naruko who was grinning at that. 'And for Namikaze-san to be…."

"A very happy-go-lucky person?" Ruiko suggested and Uiharu nodded at those descriptions. "What's that?" She asked looking at the flier, the one she passed it up, that Uiharu was holding.

"A flier for a new crepe store." Uiharu said, "Apparently the first 100 customers get a free Gekota mascot as a present."

"What's with the cheap character?" Ruiko asked, "No one cares about this kind of thing these days." She stated as she bumped into both Mikoto and Naruko who had stopped to examine the flier, "Sorry-" she started, but paused that the intense gaze the taller girl gave to the flier.

"Misaka-san, Namikaze-san?" Uiharu questioned

"What's the matter Onee-sama, Naruko-san?" Kuroko questioned as well and came over. "Ara? A crepe has caught your attention? Or perhaps…it's the present your after?"

Misaka blushed, "Of course not!" she denied hotly, turning around to face her friends, "I'm not interested in Gekota at all!" she shot Naruko a warning look, who was stifling the urge to laugh at her expense.

"I mean, it's a frog! An amphibian! Which girl would be interested in?" she paused at the gazes of all her female friends and Naruko's amused smile as he pointed at her bag.

At the keychain that was hanging from the bag that Uiharu and Ruiko were studying with a stunned expression.

A Gekota keychain.

Kuroko and Naruko burst into laughter.

Misaka Mikoto's face went red.

"URASAI!"

-xXx-

"Wow, there's certainly a lot of people here, isn't there?" Ruiko commented as they walked towards the stand.

"Why are there so many?" Uiharu wondered aloud.

"Tourists, probably… It's July, when Academy City usually organizes such tours to draw in more students." Naruko pointed at a tour guide that was currently ushering the kids to line up.

"We're taking a break for an hour! Don't wander too far away!" the Tour Guide announced to all the tourists.

"Looks like we came at a bad time," Uiharu smiled at the kids that were lining up.

"Oh, no. The weather was hot anyway, ripe for crepe," Naruko said, "Plus, there's no way you'd be able to drag her away from Gekota," she added snidely as she pointed to the female behind her.

"I heard that," Misaka growled, turning around to glare at Naruko, who still grinned.

"I'll go secure a bench for us," Kuroko suggested, not wanting to stand under the sun while eating the crepe.

"I'll go with you too!" Uiharu volunteered.

"Saten-san, could you get ours for us?" Uiharu said

"We'll pay you back after!" Kuroko called out.

"Wai-" Ruiko started, but stopped slightly at seeing Mikoto's serious expression.

"What is it?" Misaka asked as she looked up.

"Um, no, not really… but would you want to swap places instead?" Ruiko suggested, seeing how impatient Misaka looked.

Misaka's face twisted but pride won out in the end as she looked away with a sheepish smile, "No, no. I'm fine. I'm just here for the crepe!"

"You know how unconvincing you are?" Naruko said from behind her with a calm smile in her face. "It will better if you are a bit honest with your-aw!" She flinched as Misaka just stomped on her right shoes really hard.

"Shut up!" she sputtered, her face red.

Ruiko sighed at their antics. 'This is an Ojou-sama? The world must be crying…' she thought while sighing.

Finally, it was Ruiko turn. As she took the crepes, the attendant held out the Gekota mascot keychain in her hand, "Here you go! It's the last one!" She said happily.

"Th – Wah? Last one?" Ruiko gaped.

THUMP

She turned around to see Misaka on all fours on the floor, looking to be in the depths of despair as she gave a whimper of defeat.

"Um…" Ruiko called put to Misaka.

Misaka gave a sniff as she turned to face Ruiko, "If you'd like, you can have this…" Ruiko held out the Gekota mascot keychain.

"Really?!" Misaka swung to face Ruiko with hopeful eyes, clasping her hands, "Are you serious?!" Misaka questioned

Ruiko nodded, "Y-Yes…"

"Thank you!" she squealed happily.

"N-No problem…" Ruiko said slightly unnerved. 'Truly, she was not ladylike at all…'

Behind them Naruko merely sighed.

-xXx-

As Misaka, Naruko and Ruiko got to the benches that Kuroko and Uiharu had reserved for them. Naruko leaned against the wall lazily as she took a bit out of her strawberry and milk crepe.

Uiharu and Ruiko got the benches while Kuroko and Misaka stood. Unfortunately for Misaka, Kuroko decided that she wanted an indirect kiss with her Onee-sama and proceeded to try and force-feed Misaka.

"Come on, Onee-sama! Don't be shy!" Kuroko offered as she ran after the retreating Railgun.

"No way! What the heck is with that natto and fresh cream topping!" she demanded as she tried to escape from the persistent teleporter.

"Isn't this great?" Uiharu said aloud.

"Hm?" Ruiko glanced at her friend quizzically.

"Misaka-san is different from the lady-like image that I had of her but she's a lot easier to get along with than I thought," Uiharu admitted.

Ruiko turned to look at Misaka holding Kuroko in place with a arm to keep Kuroko at bay. "I wonder about that…"

"It's because she doesn't care about that…" Naruko said while walking toward the two girls.

"Doesn't care?" Ruiko asked with a blink.

"Misaka is a very easygoing person. As long as you're sincere to her, she'll be sincere to you." She grinned at them as she remembers her first encounter with Gekota.

-xXx-

A 9 year old Misaka was dragging her new friend to the front of a toy capsule machine that had a Gekota theme.

"You'll really like it, I swear, Gekota is the best~" Misaka exclaimed with giddiness to Naruko who just sighed and followed after her.

"First you put the coin in, you twist the knob, and ta-da! A Gekota keychain!" she said as she handed it to Naruko who started to examine it.

Misaka turned around and did the same process and got the same kind of Gekota. "See! It's cool right!?" Misaka asked as Naruko turned her head toward her 'self' proclaimed friend.

"Misaka-san…"

"Yes."

"It's a frog…"

"Yes!"

"I don't know where is the cool side of this stuff," Naruko stated with blank expressions.

"Eh?" Misaka said as she started to explain everything about Gekota to our main-protagonist, much to her dismay.

-xXx-

Naruko giggled at that, much to the two Sakuragawa's students confusion.

Misaka looked in their direction, looked at her crepe and back to them with a smile and walked over to them. "Here." Misaka said as she offered her banana chocolate crepe to Ruiko.

"Huh?" Ruiko said in surprise.

"You want to try some, right?" Misaka asked, "As thanks from earlier, I'll give you a bite."

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko sounded horrified as her twintails fluttered wildly, "Even though I'm here, you want to share an indirect kiss with S-S-Saten-san!" she cried, "Ah, Onee-sama!" She held in face in a shocked expression.

Ruiko sighed. "I don't think I can keep up with your friends, Uiharu." Ruiko muttered asUiharu gave a sheepish laugh and Naruko merely smiled beside them.

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong, Namikaze-san?" Uiharu asked the blonde haired girl.

"It's weird… They are closed." Naruko said while looking at some direction.

"Hm?" Uiharu turned towards the direction the blonde haired girl was facing. "You're right, it is really odd…" she agreed, "Why do they have their shutters down in the middle of the day?"

As soon as she finished, the entrance to the bank exploded.

Misaka and Kuroko stopped their playing, with Misaka gaining a serious expression while Kuroko swallowed her entire crepe, while getting rid of the wrapper.

Kuroko ran towards the explosion sight, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her Judgment armband.

Ruiko rubbed her ears, which was still ringing from the loud explosion, "What's going on?"

"It seems some idiots are robbing a bank." Naruko said still eating her crepe.

"Uiharu!" Kuroko barked, her voice businesslike and serious now, "Contact Anti-Skill and check for casualties! Please hurry!"

"Yes!" Uiharu confirmed as she slipped on her Judgment armband, taking out the specially issued Judgment phone to contact the nearest Anti-Skill branch.

"Kuroko." Misaka said as she was about to move in to help.

"Stay back Onee-sama! Naruko-san!" Kuroko said, stopping them both in their tracks, "Maintaining the security of Academy City is Judgment's job. Please behave yourselves this time." She said calmly as she dashed to the bank robbers.

Misaka nodded and Naruko merely waved her hand.

Ruiko looked up at Misaka then glanced at Naruko. 'They are really trusts Shirai-san's power,' she realized.

"This is Uiharu Kazari from Judgment," Uiharu said over the phone calmly, "We have a robbery on the 7th street in the Furiai Plaza, we suspect that an Esper is involved, please send some help immediately!"

The three robbers, having dashed out of the bank in a hurry, were sourcing for an escape when Kuroko stepped in front of them, barring their way, "Stop right there!" she ordered, pointing at her Judgment badge for emphasis, "I'm with Judgment. You three are under arrest for robbery and property damage!"

The robbers stopped with a gasp of fright, before relaxing as they saw that the so-called 'Judgement' member was but a teenage girl. They exchanged an incredulous look, before breaking into raucous laughter that someone so young would stand in their way. "This Judgement member is a girl? Are they shorthanded or something? Screw off bitch!" the fat robber sneered.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the three blew her off. "Idiots. But I suppose this actually makes things easier," she said to herself as she began a slow, leisurely stride forward.

The fat one, apparently certain that Kuroko was nothing but a simple girl, stepped forward to meet her gaze, "Hey little girl, if you don't get lost right now, you're going to get hurt!" he mocked as he dashed forward clumsily and punched.

Kuroko sidestepped the clumsily thrown punch casually, her eyes completely relaxed as she reached for the fat guy's sleeves with unbelievable speed, "Mock lines like that…" she said imperiously as she pulled down on his sleeve, using his own momentum against him to unbalance him, before sweeping down with a kick to his stumbling leg.

The momentum, combined with his mass, made him flip over and land on his head

The impact knocked him out instantly.

"Only serves as a death flag," Kuroko finished as the fat man twitched a little before going limp.

The other two took a step back, unnerved. One of them, sporting black hair and a blue shirt covered by a black jacket, hissed in rage. "You…!"

"Amazing!" Ruiko gaped in awe at how easily Kuroko had dispatched one of the robbers.

"Very good, Kuroko," Misaka commented with a satisfied smile.

"No, you can't leave the plaza now!" Uiharu's voice came from the side. They turned, wondering what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" Misaka walked toward the Tour Guide that Uiharu was holding back from entering the crime zone.

"I can't find one of the boys!" the Tour Guide blurted out in a frenzy. "Just a second ago, he said he had left something on the bus!"

Naruko sighed hearing that as she looked at the girls behind her, "Alright then I Misaka, Uiharu and I will-" Naruko began but was interrupted by Ruiko.

"I'm coming too!" she said, looking fiercely at Naruko with a determined expression.

Misaka looked at Naruko disbelievingly as she nodded. "Understood. Let's split up and search." Naruko said

-xXx-

At the same time, the black haired robber grinded his teeth loudly, opening his left hand to expose his palm. Kuroko watched impassively as he generated a plume of fire over his left palm while sneering at her. "Even if you regret it now," he began, "It's too late to back down!"

"A pyrokinesist, huh?" Kuroko muttered as she dashed to the side.

"You're not getting away! Even running is useless!" the black haired robber roared as he threw the flames at Kuroko's direction. The brown haired partner, sensing something was amiss began to back away.

Kuroko paused for a split second as the fire hurtled towards, her smile smug as she looked back at the robber triumphantly, "Who said anything about…" she vanished, much to the black robbers shock.

"She disappeared!"

"Running away?" Kuroko finished as she appeared in front of him with a bored look, before vanishing again.

The black haired robber could only wonder where she went for a split second before she appeared atop of him, proceeding to drop kick him hard in the back. He hit the asphalt face-first, stunned by the impact.

His partner watched on in shock as Kuroko landed in front of the pyrokinesist, sweeping her hands over her thighs with a swift motion.

Metal needles suddenly embedded themselves in the ground, each piercing through a portion of his clothing and sticking to hold him down. "Teleporter?" he gasped, finally realizing what her ability was.

"If you resist any further," Kuroko warned as she lifted a particularly sharp one in her hand, "I'll teleport this right into your body." The pyrokinesist gulped and ceased his struggles at Kuroko's merciless expression.

-xXx-

Meanwhile, Mikoto and the others were searching frantically for the lost boy.

"Anything?" Naruko called out as she searched by the trees.

"No good!" Uiharu called back.

"Where did he go already?" Misaka complained as she came out of the bus.

Ruiko, who was searching near railings, stopped as she heard the sound of someone panicking running in her direction. She twisted to the side, watching in shock as the robber grabbed a boy nearby.

"Lucky!" the brown haired robber stated, "Come with me, hurry!"

"What are you doing, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Never mind, hurry up and come with me!" the last robber exclaimed as the boy tried to get away.

"Ah!" Ruiko turned to call the others, but they were busy talking to notice what was going on.

'Even I…' she thought when Mikoto was hesitant to let her help.

Getting to her feet, Ruiko charged straight at the robber.

"Let's search the plaza one more tim-" Mikoto said, but was interrupted by some shouting.

"What the hell are you doing?" the robber demanded as he tried to drag the boy away but Ruiko held on steadfastly, refusing to give even an inch. "Damnit!" the last robber cursed as he let go of the boy and lashed out with a kick to Ruiko's face.

Ruiko gave a strangled cry of pain as she fell back.

Everyone gasped in shock at the unexpected cruelty displayed by the robber as he scrambled for his car. Misaka's eyes narrowed in burning anger, her irises shrinking as she clenched her fist tightly

"Saten-san!" Uiharu cried.

"I got ya." Naruko said as caught Ruiko and the boy.

Kuroko attempted to take action but before anyone can make any move, Misaka suddenly shouted loudly. "KUROKO!"

Kuroko cowered at her Onee-sama's furious voice.

Misaka stepped out of the smoke, her eyes mirrored her voice as it held a look of pure rage, "I think this is my personal fight now. Sorry, but…I'm stepping in now." As she finished, sparks were already beginning to fly from her body.

"I remember now!" the black haired robber gasped, his eyes wide with fear, "There's this horrifying teleporter in Judgement who will tear apart your body and soul if she catches you!"

"Who might you be talking about?" Kuroko asked quizzically.

"Saten-san, are you okay?" Naruko asked as she helped Ruiko and the boy up.

"Um, yeah, thanks for catching me…" Ruiko said in surprise as the blonde haired girl moved so fast to get her.

Naruko smiled, "Anytime." She said, smiling.

The man climbed into the car and started it, turning it around to face Misaka, who was standing in his way. "Like I'll back down like this!" the robber snarled at Misaka for blocking the road.

"And there's another that even rules over the teleporter's body and soul!" the robber continued, gasping wildly. Kuroko wondered briefly if he was suffering from a case of acute apoplexy. "The Strongest Electromaster!"

Kuroko's eyes glinted and her face broke into a smile of undisguised pride, "That's right. That person is definitely at the top of Academy City's population of 2.3 million people…"

Misaka fished a coin out of her pocket, as the robber pumped the gas of his car, ready to run Mikoto over as she flipped the coin in the air.

"And here goes again…" Naruko said in tired tone as she turned to Ruiko and the boy. "It will better if you two closed your ears now."

"Third strongest of the mere seven Level 5's…" Kuroko continued as her eyes fixed onto the coin with anticipation and prepared to cover her ears.

As the coin descended, everyone watched in fascination and awe as Misaka raised an arm, her thumb outstretched as she discharged an enormous amount of electricity. A split second before the coin would pass her thumb, she flicked it like she would flick a piece of paper.

A terrifying shockwave reverberated through the area as the coin broke the barrier of sound, streaking down the road in a bright, orange stream. The robber had no time to react as the coin impact the car, the force and magnitude sending it hurtling into the air and landing in a messy heap some distance behind Misaka.

"The Railgun – Misaka Mikoto Onee-sama. Tokiwadai Middle School's pride. Our unrivalled electric princess!" Kuroko finished as she uncovered her ears.

Misaka huffed as the wind blew across her face, reminding her that her brief act was done for now. The execution of that anger still left much to be desired though.

"Oi, stop showing off already," Naruko called out, her face breaking into a grin, "acting cool and all that!"

"Who was acting cool? I was really pissed you know?" Misaka argued back, her face becoming slightly red.

"Amazing…" Uiharu and Ruiko breathed at the same time, the exchange between the two all but ignored as the saw the destruction wrought by a mere flick of a coin by a Level 5.

The last robber was still alive, the car's auto security system apparently functioning just enough to release an airbag to cushion his impact.

But the trauma, well the trauma's going to be there for a long time.

-xXx-

Anti-Skill rounded up the robbers, getting the testimonies of all the present people who had witnessed the robbery and the slaughter that had occurred in the course of their attempted escape.

'Of course, nobody complained that they were late to the scene as usual,' Naruko thought snidely as she watched the proceedings with a keen eye.

Uiharu reported to her superior, Konori Mii, the details of incident in a slow and concise manner as Kuroko surveyed the robbers, she sighed and approached the pyrokinesist.

"Your skill wasn't bad," Kuroko called out, catching his attention, "I speculate it to be… what? Level 3? You probably got stuck there and then gave up when it looked like you could go no further." She guessed.

His eyes widened slightly, both in shame and surprise. "Afterwards you turned to crime," she continued, turning so her back faced him, "Take some time to examine yourself and your actions before making a fresh start for yourself. Who knows? You might even surpass me one day," she finished as she walked away from him.

His eyes softened before he looked away as he was ushered into the van.

"Thank you so very much!" the mother of the boy who was almost kidnapped gushed profusely as she hugged her son tightly, her eyes leaking tears of joy that her son was safe and sound.

"Ah, no… it was nothing…" Ruiko stammered, unused to the attention she was receiving from the mother and the Tour Guide.

"How can we ever thank you?" the Tour Guide asked, her face full of gratitude.

"I mean, there's no need," Ruiko waved her hands ineffectually to signal that she didn't need a reward.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" the rescued boy said loudly as he looked up at her with adoring eyes.

It was such a heartfelt thanks that Ruiko couldn't help but blush and smile, "I don't need any reward, really," she said, regaining her voice, "Anyone would have done the same."

"Then we shall be on our way," the Tour Guide said, "and really, thank you. Not many would have stepped forward."

"Thank you and God Bless your soul," the mother said as they got on the bus.

Ruiko nodded as she waved them goodbye, her face and heart warm with the thanks that she had received from the boy and parent.

"You know…" Naruko came up beside her as Ruiko sank to the ground with a shaky exhalation at the excitement of the day, "Not many people would have the courage to just charge in there like that. I probably would have but I didn't think you'd have the guts. You really proved me wrong back there. My impression of you has definitely changed a lot."

"Eh?" Ruiko looked up at Naruko with a blush at her compliment.

"That was quite a feat, Saten-san," Misaka continued warmly as she looked down at Ruiko with a newfound respect, "You looked really cool back there."

"Ah…" Ruiko looked down, her blush deepening into a dark crimson. "You too, Misaka-san…" she whispered almost bashfully.

"Hey, why are you so shy now?" Naruko teased.

"Hey, Naruko, can't you see she's overwhelmed by today's events?" Misaka scolded, "Give her a break!"

"The one should having break is me." Naruko said, messaging her sore-shoulder. "Can you think about me who must repair every mess that you created."

"Then come into Tokiwadai, like I told you before." Misaka said in lazy tone as Naruko sighed.

"Coming into Tokiwadai, huh? Like I have that much money to come." Naruko said in tired tone. "You do know that I am an or-"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko sang as she suddenly leapt onto Misaka's back, hugging her tightly, "Kuroko is so proud of you!" as she hugged Misaka, her eyes shot Naruko a warning look, which she returned with a dry smile and a 'go ahead' expression.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Misaka yelled as she tried to extricate herself from Kuroko's iron grip.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu gasped as she rushed to her friend's side, having finished giving her report, "How's your injury?" she babbled, looking at her friend with a panicked expression.

"It's fine. It would probably be worse if Namikaze-san hadn't caught me," Ruiko said, "I didn't thank you for that, did I?"

"What? Oh, no need to thank me. I thought you were really brave back there," Naruko said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Just try to be more careful next time, ok?"

Ruiko smiled. For some reason, she felt that Namikaze Naruko was a very dependable person. She had this comforting presence around her that seemed to draw people in.

"Are you sure?" Uiharu repeated again as she double checked for injuries for the fifth time, "Ah! Thank you for helping Saten-san, Namikaze-san!" Uiharu head bobbed up and down in a bow.

"Oh come on! I told you that it's okay right…" Naruko said with her eyes closed.

"Misaka-san was amazing, wasn't she?" Ruiko said almost reverently as she looked up at the electric princess, who was still trying to get Kuroko off her.

"That she is," Naruko agreed, "That she is."

Then, all of them winced as Kuroko gave a bloodcurdling yelp as Misaka exploded, shocking Kuroko with everything she had.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

Uiharu grimaced as Kuroko hit the ground with a dull thud.

"But she is still as brat as ever…" Naruko said with a dry smile.

-xXx-

A/N: For everyone that likes the story, I'm sorry to take down the story and changed it. As I used my second plot to relate this story with my DxD story, maybe there will be some Naruto cameos from my DxD story. And hopefully, I will be able to make crossover between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems as though all the pieces are being gathered," a voice mused, echoing throughout the darkened hallways. A low hum and the hallways came to life, rows of lights flickering to startling brightness as a strange wind billowed within the building with no windows, no doors.

Not one ray of light permeated through the violet walls of the building. The Windowless Building stood tall, a lone monolith hidden in the mass of skyscrapers, unseen and untouched.

Deep within the centre of the building, multiple screens flickered to life, each one displaying information far too fast for the human eye to capture.

At the centre of this space, a lone tube stood, bubbles of oxygen trickling into the tube filled to the brim with a strange liquid and housing an impossible sight. A lone, silver haired man hung upside down, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal emerald eyes.

"Ah yes, Superintendent," another voice boomed, resounding throughout the building, "Pray tell, which one is this?"

"Hm…" the man in the tube smiled. "Magic has entered the city."

"And what will you do for that?"

"I will greet our guest of course with best hospitality of course." The Superintendent said, glancing at the floating eyeball beside him. "And of course I will greet our enemy with biggest hospitality too."

Chapter2: The Maid's Days

The sound yawned can be heard through the huge apartment room as from one of door, coming the sleepy Naruko who just slept in her usual uniform.

She slowly walked toward her fridge as she took an energy drink from the fridge and gulped it vigorously. After she finished her energy drink, she turned her head toward her huge apartment room.

Different from normal high school students like Naruko who lived in dorm, Naruko lived in huge apartment room. Even though it's not as good as dorm room that was provided for students from Tokiwadai or Nagatenjouki, her room was still considered as very comfy and not to mention that it was very spacious.

The apartment complex where she lives is called as 'Family Side' which was suitable name as the apartment room is very suitable for family.

A single apartment contains 4 rooms, a living room, a dining room, and kitchen (4LDK), a set up that is made for a family. Even though it's lack of security cameras, the door made to resist explosions. The lock appeared to only require a swipe of the card, but it actually scanned the fingerprints, the pattern of bioelectric signals, and other data from the fingertips holding the card.

So to put it simple it's a high-class apartment building, and the price for an apartment is likely very high for student. But nevertheless Naruko liked to live in there and always paid her rent on time.

Filled in the living room was has a television, air conditioner, stereo, video recorder, and other electronic devices. She also has a sofa. And with adding Naruko is schooling in Ryouran Maid School, her room was very clean and spotless, with various glasses were arranged decoratively on shelves, and the magazines and newspapers were stored on special racks.

The remote controls for the TV, air conditioner, stereo, video recorder, and other devices were neatly lined up at one corner of the table. Each individual cushion on the sofa was carefully placed in the proper spot.

Naruko's kitchen on the other hand had many other different types of cooking equipment lined up in it that she had as part of the experiment, like a steam microwave oven and an AI-equipped high frequency automatic dishwasher.

But because of Naruko very late to come into her apartment room, the only thing that Naruko valued were her valuable Coffee-maker and Instant Soba-maker.

Sighing, Naruko walked toward the calendar that was attached on the wall and looked at today's schedule and decided to get bath.

Maybe today won't be too boring after all as she started her morning shifts in Tokiwadai.

-xXx-

No, she was apparently wrong, today was surely boring.

After cleaning and serving the Tokiwadai's student as usual, she decided to see what Misaka will do today, when she spotted two persons in her path.

Both looked like second years of Tokiwadai, one had long light purple hair with drill-like curls at the ends, a very Ojou-sama style, and a girl with long black hair with glass on. The maid smiled seeing her while the other was holding a package.

"It's good to see you, Naruko-san." The purplette one said with a bow as the other one bowed as well.

"Oh! Hi you two, what are you doing here?" Naruko asked casually, wondering what they wanted from her.

"The Queen received some Swedish Chocolate today imported directly from Sweden, she wished for you to have some due to your kinship for sweets." The purplette said with a smile as she gestured to the box of chocolate the other girl was holding.

"Really? Well thanks for the trouble to carry it here." Naruko said while smiling warmly. "So is it…"

"Milk, white, and dark, Naruko-san." The purplette responded. "But before we give it you, the Queen extends an invitation today for another of your tea parties, will you be attending?"

"Tea party, huh? Sorry girls, but I'm very busy today." Naruko said, slumping her shoulders.

Naruko liked tea party especially if it's with that gluttony girl, but she was too busy.

The purplette smiled, "Well it can't be helped as Naruko-san is very busy person with numerous part time works." She said as the black haired one smiled as well.

The truth about Naruko who has numerous part-time works was already circled around the Academy City as urban legend.

Why called as Urban Legend? Normally level 5s like Naruko, Misaka and Misaki have many privileges to do whatever they wanted and got, but Naruko is surely different as she didn't have any research institute to back her up as she could do all her research by herself.

"If I may ask, what kind part-time today is?" The purplette one asked.

"It's tutoring lessons for the incoming test at some high school." Naruko grinned.

"As expected of someone like Naruko-san, willing to teach others so they may better themselves. It's perfectly alright, but just remember that if you need anything the Queen would gladly help out." The purplette one said as Naruko merely smirked with thin blush in her face as both of them handed the chocolate to Naruko and they bid their good bye and left with wave and smile.

This gave one more appointment in her heart; it was to give some e-mail or telepathic call thank you to Misaki.

After putting the chocolate in her home, she made her way toward Misaka's and Kuroko's room and opened the door with the spare key that Misaka had given to her.

"Hi, everybody your favorite maid is he-"

"Onee-sama~!" Kuroko exclaimed as she jumped Naruko while wearing nothing but a pair of violet panties and a very loose matching robe. Kuroko tackled her to the ground and started hugging her tightly and rub against her.

But Kuroko, Kuroko felt a disturbance in her Onee-sama, why did she felt taller and since when did she have long hair? These were the questions that plagued Kuroko's mind.

"You know Shirai-san, I don't mind if you act lesbians with Misaka-san, but can you please act little bit normal around me." Kuroko paled when she heard that cool and happy-go lucky sound as she turned her head toward the blonde haired maid who was smiling toward her. "Yo!"

"N-Naruko!" Kuroko quickly jumped as she heard the sound of lightning crackling and she turned her head in a mechanical fashion to see her Onee-sama, Uiharu, and Ruiko.

If looks could kill, Kuroko would have been dead twenty times over with the glare Misaka was giving her.

Uiharu was blushing like mad while covering her face and started mumbling about, "Shirai-san forcing herself on others."

Ruiko was blushing too.

Mikoto cracked her knuckles in a very unlady-like fashion, Onee-sama that's bad for your beautiful finger bones, and slowly walked over to Kuroko.

"No no no, it was a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding!" Kuroko said, but her plea didn't come into Misaka's ears as she slowly walked over to Kuroko.

"Die." Mikoto whispered

"YEEEEHHHHAAAAA Ow ow ow, Kuroko is sorry, it was a misunderstanding! Ah, put the whip away! Ow ow ow~ah~, don't put the whip away~" were the shouts, along with others from the level 4.

"Urasai hentai!"

BAM

-xXx-

"Oh, wow, so this is what an Ojou-sama's room looks like~" Uiharu gushed as she explored Misaka and Kuroko's room.

It was an upper class two bed bedroom with two desks and book cases with many different types of books. Between the beds was a coffee table for snacks and drinks to sit on.

"It's so stylish and chic." Ruiko added as she jumped on one of the beds, "The bed is really soft too."

Uiharu sat next to her, "Yeah, it is!" she exclaimed as she bounced on it little.

"You two…" Naruko called as both Sakuragawa students looked at the blonde haired maid who was cleaning the room with her broom. "Don't play around there, I'm still cleaning here."

""Sorry~""

In the far corner of the room was Kuroko roped up, looking slightly battered.

She could easily Teleport out of the ropes, but the wrath of her Onee-sama for her alleged forceful deviant act towards the maid, who was cleaning their room while getting praised by her Onee-sama.

Kuroko turned to her side to prevent her tears from being seen. Once again that maid had gained her Onee-sama's favor and was able to flirty (teasing) with her!

'Wait!' Kuroko thought as she suddenly realized something. 'Could, could Naruko-san be trying to get her in trouble with her Onee-sama, was Kuroko FRAMED!' She thought as the image of Naruko sleeping with Misaka and both of them naked appeared in her mind. '…That sneaky maid, Kuroko is on to your games now, and she will be victorious!' She thought with her eyes on flame.

'What is this feeling that I get?' Naruko thought sweat dropped.

"Baka Kuroko, I know she's like that with me, but to change targets? Tsk." Misaka muttered as she sipped the coffee that Naruko had prepared.

"You are saying that, is it because you're angry or… Are you jealous?" Naruko smirked as Misaka coughed.

"W-What did you say? Baka?" Misaka stuttered as Naruko only smiled at that reaction.

"So… Why are Uiharu-chan and Saten-chan here?" Naruko asked.

"Ah," Misaka said hearing this and looked into her blue eyes, "We met up with each other, so we hit a few shops together and they said they wanted to see our dorm." The chestnut hair girl answered.

"I see…." Naruko said as she nodded with understanding.

It was rare for students of Tokiwadai to bring students from other schools, let alone outsiders in general. The only exception would be the annual Midsummer Festival.

You see normally, the Tokiwadai Dormitory is closed off to the public; however, during the middle of summer, the dormitory opens its doors to the public for one day, and where the students of the Tokiwadai Dormitory serve them.

The students dress up in maid outfits and serve the guests by giving them pamphlets, and showing them around the dormitory where events are being held. The students from the Tokiwadai Dormitory in the School Garden were allowed to take part of the festivities by serving guests or being guests themselves. The student's were also allowed to invite guests.

"The Tokiwadai dorms are as fabulous as I had imagined. I'm so jealous." Uiharu said as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she basket in the atmosphere of an Ojou-sama's room.

"The dining hall is huge, too!" Ruiko exclaimed as she spread her arms out wide with Uiharu nodding in agreement.

"But isn't Naruko-san is working here? Then isn't it very hard to clean this huge school alone." Uiharu asked as she just remembered that Naruko was a maid that was stationed here and of course she was the only maid to be stationed here.

Misaka smirked, "If it is normal maid it will be hard, but Naruko can do it alone and very easy, she has that ability after all." She said as Ruiko gasped.

"You mean, it has something to do with the secret of the 2nd's ability." Ruiko shouted while looking toward the blonde haired maid.

"Yeah, with her ability all of those things will be cleaned in the blink of eyes." Misaka said while shooting Naruko the look 'takes that' much to Naruko dismay as she was being looked by Ruiko and Uiharu's curious eyes.

"Alright, alright, I will tell you about my ability." Naruko said as she sat down on the bed and she showed them her glowing hands. "My power is something called as the wonder, because my power can warp and altering reality."

""Altering Reality.""

"Yeah, for example." Naruko said as she clapped her hands and in the instant the surrounding changed, shocking everyone in the room (except Misaka).

The once was a dorm-room changed into in the middle of a snowy field and frozen lake with a sun revolving in horizontally and in the high speed.

"...Wha...!?" The two Sakuragawa students gasped at the excessive abnormality and Ruiko walked toward the ice and touched it.

"It's cold…" Ruiko said in surprised.

"With my power, to alter dimension like this is very simple and easy." Naruko said as she clapped her hands and all of them back into the dorm-room where they used to. "But what my power can do is not that simple, my power can achieve fundamentally impossible feats on a whim, and freely redefine what's possible and impossible. So to put it simple, my power can shape reality, metaphysics and causation with but a thought, and ignore all rules like they didn't exist at all."

"…." The two Sakuragawa students were speechless at that and Naruko sighed.

"See, because of that I don't want to tell anyone about my power, Misaka-san." Naruko said while looking at the smiling Misaka.

"But aren't you only tells that to your friend? So they are your friend now, right?" Misaka said while grinning as Naruko smiled nervously.

"Well, I sure say something like that…" Naruko said as she can't find the next word, much to Kuroko happiness.

'Take that!' Kuroko thought happily.

"But if Naruko-san is that strong, why don't you become the 1st?" Uiharu asked confused.

Naruko smirked, "Level-5 is ranked not because of their power, but it's dependent on the worth of their abilities to the ongoing researches." She explained while smiling. "So even though my power is far stronger than 1st, but the applicant for 1st is vaster than mine as my power can't be replicated and can't be researched that easily."

"I see…" Ruiko nodded her head.

"Ah! I just remember that I have some Sweden-chocolate, how about I brought it here as snack for our coffee?" Naruko said, much to the girl happiness. "I will bring it here, just wait for a second."

"I'm coming with you!" Misaka said as both girl left the room.

Uiharu sighed, "It's really surprising, right Saten-san?" She asked while looking toward Saten who was searching something under Kuroko's bed. "Saten-san! What are you doing!?"

Ruiko came out and pulled out some box, "Well, when you go over to a friend's house…you're supposed to investigate, right?" she said questioningly as she lifted up the lid and gasped, "Oh ho! Erotic!" she exclaimed as she lifted up a pair of black panties.

"Saten-san! Don't go invading other people's privacy!" Uiharu said abashed.

"Sorry to wait everyone!" Naruko said while coming with the chocolate that she got from the Queen and Misaka.

"Thank you Naruko-san and Misaka-san nice job!" Ruiko said with thumbs-up while showing the panties.

Misaka had a slight blush on her face as she adverted her eyes, "No that's…" she trailed off.

"Ah! Isn't that Shirai-san's panty, Misaka-san?" Naruko said with smile in her face.

"Indeed it is." Kuroko said as she had Teleported out of her bindings.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto raised her tone slightly.

Kuroko waved her off, "I said I was sorry. There, done." She said ending the subject, much Mikoto chagrin.

"These revealing panties are yours?" Ruiko questioned as she held them up to Kuroko.

"It's not that revealing. Black panties are a requirement for a proper lady." Kuroko answered as if it was obvious as she curled one of her twintails with her finger.

Ruiko pulled up another pair, "This pair with the red butterfly, too?"

"I use that color when I'm feeling frisky." Kuroko answered shamelessly.

"And this stringy T-back?" Ruiko said as she held up the light blue T-back.

"That one is quite useful. It doesn't leave any marks on my skin." Kuroko replied with a hand on her cheek.

"A-and these full body mesh stockings?" Ruiko asked with a stutter.

Kuroko cupped her chin, "Sometimes a woman just has to become a panther." She said with a sly look in her eyes.

These answered left both Uiharu and Ruiko dumbstruck as Ruiko dropped the mesh stocking. Ruiko quickly jumped in front of Uiharu and pulled up her skirt. Uiharu freaked out and pulled her skirt down with a blush, "W-what are you doing, Saten-san!?" the flower girl questioned loudly.

"Oh, you know, it's just my usual routine." Ruiko said casually, "Seeing your striped panties always calms me down." She said with a sigh of relief. Uiharu just blushed harder from this.

"Why do you have to make such a big deal over underwear?" Kuroko questioned airily, "Take a look. I have a lot more!" she said as she leaned on the floor and began presenting more of her exotic undergarments.

Misaka blushed madly and Naruko just sighed, until Kuroko showed some childish pair of panties with a funny character on it that Kuroko held up and blushed.

Uiharu and Ruiko sighed in relief seeing them.

"What a relief. So Shirai-san wears that kind too." Ruiko said

"My Shirai-san has returned!" Uiharu stated

Misaka swiped them quickly and turned away with embarrassment after she retrieved all of them. "Sorry…these are mine…wait a second Kuroko!" She said yelling and started to pull on Kuroko's cheeks, "Why is my underwear under your bed! Huh?" she questioned in ferocity.

"It's a misunderstanding, Onee-sama!" Kuroko said through pulled cheeks.

'''She seems to be saying that a lot today.''' Naruko, Ruiko and Uiharu sweat dropped at the sight.

Naruko coughed, "Well why don't we look at Misaka's photo album now…" She said, trying to avert the subject.

"Going for the basics, huh?" Ruiko said in understanding as she nodded to this idea.

"I really want to see how Misaka-san in her elementary school." The flower girl said.

"Then I will prepare the photo album and suitable drink for it." Naruko said as three of them, ignoring Misaka and Kuroko.

-xXx-

"Oh, so cute!" the first response to seeing little Misaka holding her mother's hand entering elementary school for the first time.

"Is this your first elementary school entrance ceremony?" Ruiko asked

"Is that beautiful person next to you your mother?" Uiharu said in awe.

"Um…yes…" Misaka said in slight discomfort as they looked at picture of her winning a bread race. Then her wearing kimono.

"What nice kimono." Uiharu gushed, as the next one showed Misaka munching on a riceball in a tracksuit.

"This is really embarrassing…" Misaka said as the last one was of her in a school bathing suit, sitting pool side and kicking the water.

"I have to say though, this is kind of unexpected." Ruiko said as she looked at Misaka.

"What is?" the fourth level 5 said questioningly.

"Well, Misaka-san, you're a level 5 and the _ace_ of Tokiwadai." She said as Uiharu flipped through more photos, "I would have figured that you were from an upper-class family. You know, someone who's been walking the path of the elite their entire life." She stated with embarrassment at judging her like that.

"Oh, that's not it at all." Misaka said, "I started out as a level 1. I was just a normal kid."

"I see…" Ruiko said in a whisper with a look of understanding.

"Let's look at Shirai-san's next." Uiharu said as she looked up at her Judgment partner.

"Oh, I would love to…unfortunately; I don't have a photo album." She said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Uiharu said, not understanding why she wouldn't have one.

"I live in the present." Kuroko said as cupped her chin to look cool, "Instead of dwelling in the past or dreaming of the future, I want to live in the present." She said passionately as Ruiko walked behind her to her bookshelf and started looking around, "That's something I've promised myself." She finished as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Isn't this it?" Ruiko said as she pulled out a black book with red markings on it.

"AAAAAGH!" Kuroko shouted in surprise as she rushed over to get it, "This isn't allowed!" she shouted

But before Kuroko could reach it, Naruko is faster and took it from her. "Hm? What's this?" She said with evil smile as the others looked at it.

The book was labeled Onee-sama's secrets; Misaka started shacking with rage and a deeply blushed face, Kuroko!" she shouted as she started to pull Kuroko's cheeks again, "You should be reflecting on the present, not the past or the future!" she proclaimed as she pulled harder.

Misaka let go and Kuroko fell on the floor, "I'm just that serious about you, Onee-sama!" Kuroko claimed as she turned to look at Misaka with tears, "Don't you remem-"

"Waaah." Uiharu said cutting Kuroko plea as all of them looked at the photo that Uiharu look. "Isn't this little Naruko-san?" She asked while looking at the photo of young little blonde haired girl who looked very sleepy.

"Well judging from her cute, carefree face…" Ruiko said sweat dropped at the photo. "It must be her."

"Well I meet Naruko's first when she slept in park, at first I confused why she laid down in park and I just found out that she slept at that time." Misaka told the story.

"Sleeping in park?" Uiharu repeated in disbelief.

"And here I thought that the meeting between Misaka-san and Naruko-san, will be cool, but it turns to be…" Ruiko commented as she looked at the photo album again. "Look at this one." She pointed as all of them talked about the photo album with Naruko watching them with happy smile.

-xXx-

Kaitabi Hatsuya trembled weakly as he picked himself up from the ground carefully. He painstakingly put his headphones around his ear, his ribs and face aching from the beating he had received earlier from the thugs.

His shaking hands pressed his damaged spectacles against his face carefully, his lean and gaunt frame swaying unsteadily as he trudged away from the backyard of the school.

"Are you ok?" a person asked, walking up to him in concern. Kaitabi noted the Judgement armband on the person in disgust, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he pulled away from the Judgment member.

"Where were you people?" he snarled bitterly, pointing at his various bruises, "Judgment is supposed to help people like me, right? So why are you guys never on time!" he shoved the Judgment member violently away from him, his gaze full of hatred as he walked away, leaving the confused Judgment member behind.

"They're useless. Judgment is useless," he muttered to himself, letting the track he was listening to on his music player work its magic.

His lips curled into a cynical smile.

Judgment said that they existed to protect the peace and misuse of powers by Espers but they never once helped people like him. So many of his other friends suffered in silence, with Judgment not doing anything to help the situation.

Well, it was all going to end.

Until they got their act together, Judgment would suffer his wrath.

No, not just his wrath, they would suffer the wrath of all the repressed students, students who could do nothing about their powerlessness!

Until now, that is. His eyes lit up with a maniacal glint. Yes, he had gained the power to teach Judgment a lesson and soon, he'd have enough power to get his revenge on the thugs.

And then, he would let all his friends have their turn. Smirking widely, he took out a small frog soft-toy from his bag and leered down at it in anticipation.

Now, he wondered, who would his next victim be? It had to be somewhere big, surely. Somewhere that would make Judgment take its job seriously from now on. And of course, an injured member would only make revenge sweeter.

He grinned.

Oh, payback is coming alright.


End file.
